An East Wind
by cunning bird
Summary: John and Sherlock may have killed Moriarty, but they aren't done yet. Moran, the consulting criminals top sniper and now the leader of Moriarty's remaining web, is out for revenge and won't stop until he gets it. Sequel to Reversal. Rated K for now, but will be raised later.
1. Prelude

**Ok, here is the prelude to the sequel. Sorry its so short, and I hope its good!**

**PRELUDE- Moran's POV**

I clenched my fists together as I watched that idiot shoot my boss. Sherlock Holmes.

It made my blood boil to think of him. I had tortured his friend, I had done everything that Moriarty told me to do, believing that Moriarty was telling the truth in saying they wouldn't get him. Wouldn't kill him.

And now I'm starring at his dead body as the two people I hate most walk away from it, smiling.

I guess this makes me the new leader, since I was second in command, and top sniper.

A evil smirk spread across my face as I turned away from the TV I was starring at, and walked out of the room to the command center.

John had taken out a good portion of our organization, but we still have some of our better criminals left.

Everyone turned to look at me as I walked in, not saying anything but silently acknowledging me as their leader. The news of Moriarty's death had spread fast.

"Get back to work." I ordered, and they did.

I could defiantly get used to this.

"You won't escape me this time, Mr. Holmes." I hissed as I sat down in what used to be Moriarty's chair, and started planning my little warning, swearing that I will finish the job for Moriarty.

That I will do a better job.

I couldn't stop the harsh chuckle that escaped my lips.

They would pay. Boy oh boy would they pay.

**I wasn't sure what to put! Lol. Updating will take awhile, just so you all know. I decided to try my hand at a sequel... Sorry the prelude is so short, under 300 words! Let me all know what you think so far...**

**cunning bird~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay! Here is the actual chapter. I think its good.. I dunno. Chapter two SHOULD come sometime this week, but it could take longer. **

**CHAPTER 1**

I stared down at the dead body. Mycroft had temporarily taken Sherlock somewhere for whatever reason, and so Lestrade had called me instead.

I agreed to come because I felt a bit bad for him. I could tell he hadn't gotten much sleep from his tone of voice. That and I was starting to get bored without Sherlock around.

Lestrade stood a few feet away, telling me what he knew of the dead man.

"His name is George Stuart Raddle, former officer at Scotland Yard. 65 years old. His sister called us when she found him laying here."

The man was laying face-down on the floor. He had obviously been sitting in the chair beforehand, though.

The first thing I noticed upon kneeling by his head was the smell of make up. I ran my finger across his neck, and it came away dusted with skin-colored make up which was easily hiding the bruises around his neck.

"Looks like he was strangled to death." I pointed out in a bored tone, but frowned when I opened his mouth.

There was a weird smell, one that I couldn't quite place my finger on.

"Any enemies?" I asked as I opened George's mouth to take a sample of his saliva.

Lestrade shook his head, "not that I know of. From what I've gathered, he was good at his job and well-liked."

I frowned again and glanced around the room.

My eyes rested on a little bottle with pills inside, and a glass of water near by.

"Do you have his medical records?" I questioned Lestrade, not even glancing at him as I made my way over to where the bottle rested on the coffee table.

"Yeah, in my office."

"Lets go to your office then." I replied as I snatched the bottle of pills on our way out.

**ooOOoo**

I sat in the chair across from Lestrade, flipping through a file. It was fairly short, thankfully.

He was healthy except for severe migraines he occasionally gets. That and he pulled the muscle in his left shoulder.

The pills were for the pain.

I sat back in my chair, and handed the file back to Lestrade, who was busy arguing with someone over the phone.

I starred at the name tag on his desk.

_**Greg Lestrade**_

I looked down at the closed file that had George's name on it.

_**George Stuart Raddle**_.

I found it funny that everything always included his middle name.

Normally it was just the first and last.

As I stared at the letters something started piecing together in my brain, the pieces clicking together.

I'm not sure what pieces they were, but I've learned to just trust my, in this case, brain instinct.

So i did, some part of my brain that I currently didn't have access to telling my hands what to do.

I quickly grabbed some paper, and wrote both names down.

_Coincidence? _I thought to myself a few minutes later, looking at my work. If you crossed out some letters, and rearranged the ones left, you got Greg Lestrade. I glanced up at the DI across from me, who was done with his conversation and currently running his fingers through his hair.

"Works at the yard, good at his job, well liked by everyone. Maybe not." I murmured as I looked at one of the pictures of George that was laying on the desk.

"Kinda looks like him too, if you look hard enough."

My eyes went from the picture, to Lestrade, who had paled slightly as he realized what I was talking about.

I had been muttering quietly to myself, but he had heard. I'm not sure if that is a good, or bad thing.

I bit my lip. Since he heard, he might as well know what I'm currently thinking.

"Don't take my word on it, but I think this might be a threat. Or a warning to someone." I stood up, and have him a apologetic look.

"I need to go look at the saliva and pills." I said before turning and walking out, texting Sherlock on the way.

**ooOOoo**

I carefully looked through the microscope, before slamming my fist down on the table, making Molly jump, several vials shake, and Sherlock look over at me with raised eyebrows.

"There is nothing here!" I nearly shouted.

I had been at it for about two hours after I had explained to Sherlock what had happened.

"Maybe theres nothing there?" Molly suggested, earning a glare from both me and Sherlock.

Just as Sherlock was about to say something, my phone rang from its position on the table.

Seeing it was Lestrade, I quickly answered it.

"Yeah?"

"John, theres been another one. Another murder. A bit different this time, though." his voice was tense.

"Where?" I asked, nodding at Molly and heading for the door, Sherlock already standing there holding it open for me.

There was a shout, and Lestrade suddenly ended the call.

I glared at the electronic device as if was Lestrade, before jogging out of the building, Sherlock right behind me.

As soon as we walked out I saw the flashing lights of several police cars.

Ah, so that's where they are.

Sherlock and I looked at each other, before running over.

Lestrade met us as soon as we reached the tape, tense. He said nothing, simply gestured for us to follow him.

He led us into what I assumed was a mostly unused building. It was so dark you could barely see, but Lestrade turned on a light eventually.

When we looked down, I realized we were standing in front of a dead body.

A dead body that looked very much like me. Unnervingly so.

I cleared my throat, "name?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the dead man.

"Doctor Jonathan Waterson." Lestrade replied after a brief hesitation.

"John Watson." I heard Sherlock mutter.

Sherlock suddenly bent down and pulled up the jumper and shirt. When the light was shined on the mans stomach, Lestrade gave a muttered exclamation of "oh gosh." I froze, and Sherlock gagged, a sound I never thought i would hear come from the consulting detective.

The reason for our reactions was the word SHERLOCK carved into the mans stomach, the exact place it was now scarred on mine, and almost just as crudely written as mine was when it was fresh.

I had to close my eyes, and put a hand over my nose.

The sight of it, and smell of blood brought back too many memories. Memories I tried very very hard to forget.

I had tried to delete them, but I couldn't. So they went in a locked cell attached to the basement. But that cell door had somehow cracked open just enough.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, and I opened my eyes to see Sherlock standing in front of me, bending down slightly so we were the same height. Concern was barely visible in his blue-green eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, voice gentle and calming.

I managed a weak smile, and nodded, slowly lowering my hand from my nose.

"Yeah, I'm good. More concerned about you." I replied, half teasing half serious.

His eyes darkened slightly at the small reminder of the body.

"I'll be fine." he said, voice surprisingly calm.

I said nothing, just closed my eyes and focused on the warmth of Sherlocks hand and the smell of pine and chemicals and the faint traces of mint, letting him chase away the dark memories, push them back into the cell where they belonged.

**Okay, so there was that... I will be starting chapter two in just a few minutes, just to let you all know. Non of my stories are beta'd, so all mistakes are my own. And just so everyone knows, the new break thingy is "ooOOoo" **

**cunning bird~ **


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! I'm not really as good at doing Sherlock's POV (most of the time), so I'm sorry if its horrible! Lol**

**CHAPTER 2- SHERLOCKS POV**

I looked over at Lestrade, and found him watching John, a faint look of shock on his face.

I looked back at the body, and walking over to the other side, saw blood soaking through the pants on his thigh.

There was no doubt in my mind what was carved there.

Someone had gone through a lot of trouble to make this person look the most like John as they could.

Glancing back over at my friend, I saw him shaking his head, almost as if to clear all the memories, before walking over and crouching next to the mans head.

He took a deep breath through his nose, before opening Jonathan's mouth and doing the same.

"Died the same way." he informed Lestrade, taking samples of the saliva.

I stood up, and looked over at John.

"Back to Barts?" John nodded.

"I wanna see if theres any connections." he said, before turning and walking away, purposely avoiding eye contact with Lestrade.

I quickly followed him.

**ooOOoo**

"Sherlock, do you see anything?" John questioned.

"Yes, I just don't know what it is I'm seeing." I replied.

I saw John nod out of the corner of my eye, "I know."

It was around six in the morning. Neither of us had been able to sleep last night.

My phone dinged with a new message, and without taking my eyes from the microscope, pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to John.

"It's Lestrade."

My head jerked up, "what does he say?"

"Theres been another one." John said, voice tense as he handed me my phone back, before grabbing his coat.

It wasn't too far, so we walked there.

Neither of us knew what to expect. When we got there, even Sally was tense and uneasy.

This time Lestrade didn't walk up and meet us, he instead waited by the road, which it what I felt was strange.

Murders, and the evidence for the murder, was usually inside.

As soon as we got closer to where he was standing, Lestrade stepped in front of John.

"I told just you to come, Sherlock." he said, voice tense.

My eyes narrowed slightly, both at the fact that John didn't tell me this and that Lestrade didn't want him there, "I don't see how it matters." I replied.

He sighed tiredly, "you'll see why." he said before stepping to the side.

I tensed and my eyes widened.

There, on the pavement, was me. Well, someone who looked like me anyway.

Blood covered his head and the pavement, making his curly black hair stick together.

His long coat was rumpled, and his scarf stained from the blood.

"No, Sherlock. No!" I heard John pleading, shaking his head.

I turned to look at him, and that's when I realized he was having a flashback. '_shit' _I couldn't help but think.

"John, its okay." I said, gripping his shoulders.

"No, let me through. He's me friend." John replied, trying to get by.

"John! Listen to me! It's not real, I'm right here!" I pleaded.

"Please. Sherlock!" he almost shouted the last part.

"John, snap out of it!" I was starting to get worried. Most everyone was watching us now, but I didn't care.

Slowly John's eyes started to focus, and they locked onto mine.

"Sherlock?" he whispered, before latching onto me tightly.

"It's okay John. I'm okay." I said softly, running my fingers through his hair.

After a few minutes, he finally pulled away, not even glancing at the body.

Lestrade opened his mouth to tell us about the dead man, but I shook my head.

It didn't take a name for me to know that it was supposed to be me. And a name wouldn't help John.

"Come on John. Lets go home." I said softly, silently following Lestrade when he offered to drive us home.

**ooOOoo**

I couldn't help but watch John, just slightly concerned. He had been spending the rest of the day in his chair, eyes closed, hands occasionally switching, and almost a look of pain on his face.

There was no doubt he was in his mind mansion, but I wondered what he was doing there so long.

It had never taken him this long to suppress memories, or build rooms. Not even me watching him threw off his concentration like it normally does.

Suddenly his eyes flew open with a small gasp. I searched his face, mentally cursing when I realized he had put on his emotionless mask. The one I often used.

John stood up, "I'm going to go for a walk." he said, voice still tense. With a frown I noticed he was limping, and that on his way out he grabbed his cane.

I suddenly jumped to my feet, picked up my violin, and walked to the window, watching John walk off.

I slowly started to play, the almost sad tunes of Moonlight Sonata filling the air.

**okay, so there was that. Chapter 3 is going to take a bit longer, just so you all know. I am like, really super busy with school right now. I'll try and get it done this weekend, but no promises! I tried to not end it at a cliff hanger ;). Ok, and just so you all know, the reason as to why I keep deleting and re-posting chapter 1 is because I have been having trouble with getting the editing working. I think I fixed the problem though, so last time was the last time, I promise!**

**cunning bird~**


	4. fyi

**I just though I would let you all know what I am taking a break from working on my fanfics, and just writing in general. I need some time to take a break and get some inspiration for the next chapter(s), and think about where I want my story to go. I just thought I would let you all know, because it might be awhile. Possibly close to a month or more. I'm sorry for the long delay that is ahead of you all :(. I will try and make the wait as short as possible, but be prepared for it to be awhile. **

**cunning bird~**


End file.
